


「Rain, rain come again. Go away another day. 」

by great_ben_810



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_ben_810/pseuds/great_ben_810
Summary: Diana → Akko





	1. Chapter 1

Apparently,

“English weather is as bland as mashed potatoes.”

 

A peculiar analogy, but who knows what that girl is really thinking.

Yet, Diana can understand what that girl, Kagari Atsuko, means because the weather has been as bland and boring as…mashed potatoes.

 

For the past couple days, the sky has been gloomy, and everyone was at the mercy of its whimsical mood.

Day after day.

Rain, rain, rain.

A visit from the sun?

Nope.

Quickly hidden from view and kicked out.

Chased by a drop.

Followed by another drop,

And a barrage of even more rain, rain, rain.

 

However, today was different.

The sky finally decided to move on and show a shine of happiness as apology for dragging everyone in its downcast.

Everyone scrambled to take advantage of the rare appearance of the sun.

The goblins hanged the mountain of laundry outside to absorb the smell of sunlight,

The old professors uprooted themselves out of the moldy classrooms to gather some ingredients for instruction purposes, and the students?

The students behaved as if they were dying from vitamin D deficiency, and the sun was the only thing that could save them.

The lazy scurried to the best sunspots in the courtyard, the athletic ones flew to the field, even the studious students took their books outside to a quiet place.

Diana would have fallen in the last category, but she was nowhere to be found.

The library?  
No.

The greenhouse?  
No.

Helping Professor Finnelan?  
No.

Her room?  
No.

 

Diana was nowhere to be found because she wasn’t at Luna Nova.

She was at Blytonbury.

Not to relax or have fun at town though.

She had merely been taking care of some business and was ready to return to school.

As she walked down the cobbled street, she entered her favorite café to pick up three croissants for her and her teammates.

After making some small talk with the owner, she said her goodbyes and passed a couple more stores, noting the new shops to visit later with Hannah and Barbara.

Diana was taking her time and enjoying her quiet stroll because of the nice weather.

Or, the weather was nice.

 

At first, she thought it was her imagination, but when the brown bakery bag was speckled with darker spots she had to accept the truth.

It was raining.

Again.

Perhaps the sky didn’t like being taken advantage of. Or didn’t like seeing others happy.

Either way, it didn’t matter.

Diana had to quickly find a roof or else she’ll be returning with a bag of disappointment—soggy croissants.

She hugged the bakery to her chest and ran to the nearest shelter.


	2. Chapter 2

While it wasn’t exactly a roof, it was the next best option considering her situation.

The gray stone walls and archway partly shielded Diana from the downpour, allowing her to catch her breath.

She had entered the ruins near the Leyline terminal.

The ruins where one can see hydrangeas blooming in the summer.

Where Diana had found Akko one winter.

A fond smile softens Diana’s grimace when she sees the particular bench, and the memory of that night replaced her irritation towards the erratic weather.

Her clear blue eyes meet a dull gray sky.

“How unfortunate…”

If it didn’t look like the rain was going to continue, Diana didn’t mind waiting for the rain to stop.

However, the rain was getting stronger.

A sigh joins the wind.

Perhaps she should make a run for it?

The rain had already got her so getting drenched wouldn’t change much.

And she didn’t feel like casting a spell that would shield her from the rain.

It is  _just_  rain after all.

Diana had shifted the bakery bag under her arm to sprint for the Leyline terminal when she heard a voice.

Was it her imagination?

No one else was here a couple minutes ago.

Was she hearing things…?

“DIANA!!”

Oh, she definitely heard that. She could recognize that voice…

and that bouncy ponytail anywhere.

“Akko…? What are you doing here?”

“What am  _I_ doing here?? What are  _you_  doing here all drenched!? Actually, never mind. Just come over here!”

Despite saying ‘Come over here,’ Akko didn’t really give Diana a choice since she had already grabbed Diana by the arm under her umbrella.

And Akko still didn’t give Diana a chance to answer as she pulled out a towel with her free hand and vigorously started wiping Diana’s face and hair.

“Unbelievable! It’s raining like crazy and you’re standing like, like…like you’re in a shampoo commercial! Are you going to start flipping your wet hair into a perfect arch next!?”

“A, Akko…stop, I’m, mph, I can, ouch, I CAN WIPE MYSELF!”

“FINE! HERE!”

A wet towel slapped Diana’s hand as Akko somewhat whipped it over to Diana.

The sound of rain engulfs the two.

As Diana wipes her neck, her nape, and her soaked uniform, Akko silently holds the umbrella over the two of them.

When Diana is as dry as possible, their feet naturally start moving towards the terminal.

As she listens to the calming rain, Diana tries her luck.

“Akko, thank you for earlier.”

A grunt.

“If you’d like, I will hold the umbrella. It’s the very least I could do to thank you.”

“I guess…I’ll carry that bag for you then.”

The sound of rain disrupted by the rustle of a paper bag.

And then, just rain again.

“Akko, how did you find me?”

“I saw your seaweed hair”

_Seaweed? Is that how she sees me?_

“but you started running before I could call out your name, so I ran after you.”

“…thank you for finding me.”

“You would have done same thing for me. Right?”

A glance and a smile met with another smile.

A ray of sunlight peeks through the sky that continues to rain.

“Diana, come a little closer. Your shoulder is getting wet.”

“Oh, I’ll be fine. I don’t want you to get wet because of me. This is your umbrella after all.”

“ _I_  won’t be fine. You’re a girl too, Diana. You’ll catch a cold.”

And just like earlier, Akko doesn’t give Diana a choice.

Except this time, she pulls Diana closer by the waist.

While the two walk towards the same place at the same pace,

a different sound joins the rhythm of the rain.

A sound that one hopes the other cannot hear.

A beat pounding inside Diana, silencing her thoughts.

_Right now, it’s as if._

_It’s as if_

_we’re the only two in the world._


	3. Chapter 3

Diana was looking for Akko.

After they had returned to Luna Nova, Diana had insisted that she would wash Akko’s towel, but a few things happened like making sure it was cleanly washed, there were no wrinkles….anyway, things prevented her from returning Akko’s towel.

A week has already passed since that rainy day, and it was about time for Diana to keep her promise.

She could have returned the towel in class, but for some reason she didn’t want to do that.

Maybe she wanted to keep it a secret.

To not be asked why she had Akko’s belongings.

So, now she was spending her Saturday looking for Akko.

 

Was she at the cafeteria?  
No.

The field?  
No.

Professor Ursula’s room?  
No.

Her room?  
Maybe.

 

Diana was just walking towards Akko’s room when she heard Lotte’s unusually excited voice leaking out to the hallway.

“Sucy! What do you think they’re doing now?”

“I could care less.”

“Don’t say that Sucy! Don’t you think Akko looked so cute in her outfit? I hope it stays sunny today!”

“Yeah. Sure.”

“She was so nervous too! I guess she really likes him, huh?”

“Who wouldn’t. If all goes well, she could marry into a rich family and never have to lift a finger again.”

“Oh, Sucy! That’s not very romantic…”

“Fine. A Cinderella Story. Better?”

 

A raised hand poised to knock on the door dropped back to her side, and heavy feet dragged her away.

Somewhere far, far away. 

**********

How cruel can the heart be?

While her body pulled her away, her true heart’s desire guided her legs here.

Here of all places.

At least there’s no one around…and there’s a bench to sit down.

 

A clenched towel enters Diana’s vision.

She’ll have to wash and iron it again.

 

A drop hits the ground.

Another drop.

And another drop.

 

But the rain doesn’t come to kiss her lips.

 

She waits and waits for something that she knows will not fall for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 知ってる？相合傘をしてるとき、肩を濡らしてる方が恋に落ちてるんだぜ？


End file.
